Red Snow
by Baileaves
Summary: A one-shot taking place during "going commando" that may contain some spoilers. Contains rape, do not read if that hurts or offends you. Ratchet and Clank are owned by Insomniac Games; the character's, setting, and other features are property of their trademark. Things go from bad to worse when Ratchet and Clank attempt to meet with Angela Cross on her home world of Greblin.


"This is where Angela lives?" Ratchet asked holding a hand up to shield himself from an onslaught of snow. He and his robotic companion Clank had come to the planet, Grelbin ,to meet the female lombax. She had the passkey they needed to get into the Megacorp headquarters, stop Mr. Fizwidget and the evil protopets. However this Bogon planet was experiencing an unusually harsh snowstorm, making it difficult for the heroes to manoeuvre their way through the blitz.

"Yes," Clank replied as he hung from Ratchet's back "these are the correct co-ordinates given to me. My servos indicate that we will be at Ms. Cross's house in roughly thirty minutes."

Suddenly Ratchet lost his balance and fell face first into the snow and came up sputtering the cold substance.

"Er, make that forty minutes." The robot recalculated.

"Gah! Why can't we just fly the ship over there it would be much faster." Ratchet complained shivering.

"It would be next to impossible to see from the sky." Clank explained. "It would also be very dangerous; on foot we can track our progress more accurately.

"I know, I know," Ratchet sighed "It's just really cold pal."

The two heros trudged further in the snow. The ice crystals pelt the duo ceaselessly. Ratchet stopped suddenly when he spotted a strange figure on the distance.

"Clank, there's something out there. I'm not sure what it is." Ratchet said.

Just than the creature picked up pace and was charging after them. Surprised Ratchet turned and began running left of their original path.

"Shit, Clank any idea on what that thing is?" Ratchet huffed.

"I am searching my data banks." Clank answered watching fearfully as the monster pursued them.

As Ratchet continued running the being closed in on them. The lombax nearly ran into a wall before realizing they were at a dead end. Cursing, the yellow lombax, brought out his wrench preparing for a fight.

Finally the beast came into view. It had demonic red eyes, sharp horns on its head, and was entirely covered in ratty fur.

"The Tundorian Yeti," Clank explained "Usually very protective of their homes they will seek out and destroy anything in their path."

"We weren't anywhere near its home. Why did it chase after us like this?" Ratchet yelled over the snow, as he gripped his wrench, ready for the Yeti to attack.

"Apparently it is currently mating season. They tend to be become more agitated around this time." Clank explained, but was quickly cut off from anything further, as the beast let out a deafening roar.

"How do I kill it?" Ratchet asked as he winced from the ear-splitting noise.

"The best thing to do is walk away quietly, do not face away from it and step back slowly." Clank clarified.

"Walk away?!" Ratchet cried. "This thing just followed us half a mile and you want me to just calmly walk away?"

"That is what my data-banks say." Clank said rechecking his knowledge.

The lombax let out a puff of air and slowly began to walk around. He still kept his wretch ready as he eyed the creature carefully. Red beady eyes bore into the hero's skull as he refused to be intimidated. The creature shrunk smaller and smaller in the distance until it appeared to be only clanks size. Ratchet let out a breath and dropped his gaze, and turned to get back on their path the Angela Cross's place.

"Guess you were right pal, all I needed to do..." Ratchet started, but Clank's eyes widened in fright. The Yeti coming at them again and, it seemed, at double the speed than before.

"Ratchet!" Clank cried out trying to warn his friend. Ratchet turned around in surprise and just caught a glimpse of the brute before it was upon them.

In one swipe the monster ripped Clank from Ratchet's back and sent him flying. Ratchet gasped as the claws dug deep into his armour. He quickly swung up his wrench before the thing was able to land another blow. He blocked the yeti's second swipe and scowled.

"You disgusting flea bag; why can't you just leave us alone?!" Ratchet snarled into the beast's face.

The yeti let out another cry and backed up into a menacing pose. It stood up straight and tall showing the true extent of his size. Ratchet gripped his wrench tighter then lunged in for a blow. The animal dodged the lombax quickly and shortly retaliated scraping into the hero's right arm. Blood began to ooze from three talon shaped wounds, but it only made Ratchet angrier. With adrenaline pumping through his system, Ratchet went in for another attack. This time successfully dodging the yeti's sharp claws and landing a hit of his own right in the things abdomen. Letting out yet another terrifying roar the monster began coming at the hero in a fury of swipes. The brute attacked swinging its left and right arms sporadically. Ratchet jumped and ducked trying to stay out of beasts range. Suddenly the yellow lombax's heel smacked against a stray rock. Losing his focus and trying to stop himself from falling, the yeti surprised Ratchet with a sudden blow that sent the hero flying. Ratchet tumbled and landed hard on his stomach. He groaned and looked up in time to see the yeti strike him across the head and send him further skidding in the snow. Ratchet lay on his back, his breathing becoming shallower as his fresh blood began to stain the pristine snow. He swallowed the coppery blood in his mouth, as the monster loomed over him once more.

Ratchet stared up at the monster in anger as it looked back with emotionless eyes. Frustrated Ratchet cried out.

"What the fuck do you want?"

The beast was quiet, as if mulling the question around in its mind. They continued their stare down silently. The only sounds that could be heard were the whistling of snow and their own laboured breathing. The beast suddenly reached down and grabbed the lombax by the neck and began hauling him away. Surprised, Ratchet began to thrash about attempting to fight the creature. More blood began to drip out of fresh wounds around his neck as the yeti's claws dig in. Breathing became difficult as the massive hand squeezed around his windpipe. Ratchet gasped for air as he dragged further through the snow drifts.

Just as Ratchet felt himself begin to lose consciousness he was thrown down. The lombax's laboured breaths and coughs echoed around him, and he also noticed he could no longer hear the whistling of snow. Confused and disoriented Ratchet looked around and found himself in a cave. He tried to stand up, but discovered, in immense pain, that one of his legs was broken.

Ratchet smelled the beast before it was over top of him. Its grimy snow covered fur rubbing against him as the creature inspected him on all fours. The Tundorian yeti took its sweet time sniffing and poking at the Tired and dishevelled lombax.

Suddenly the beasts paw came up and Ratchet flinched preparing for a swift end. He was surprised, when he opened his eyes, to see he was not dead. The yeti had just ripped his armour off.

_"__What is it doing?" _Ratchet wondered as the creature mulled around in the fabric. _"It's not trying to kill me. It's almost like it's trying to weaken me, but why?"_

Suddenly Clank's words rang in his ear _"Apparently it is currently mating season." _

_"__Mating season?" _Ratchet thought to himself_ "Than it's not to kill me it's trying to... oh God no."_

Just then the creature began tearing through the rest on the lombax's clothes, the fabric coming off in strips. Before Ratchet knew it he was exposed and with very little left on his body to hide his shame.

"No, no, no. This can't be happening!" Ratchet cried hoarsely. He tried to get up to somehow fight even though he knew he was completely spent. Seeing this, the Yeti growled angrily and forced the lombax's head onto the rocky floor. It was done with such force that a crack echoed throughout the cave and Ratchet gasped as he received an instant head ache. The pain was so extreme nausea began to worm in his stomach. Ratchet coughed harshly and bile was thrown onto the ground. He looked back up at the monster bleary eyed as it began grabbing at his legs.

An unknown sound began to echo around the cave. Ratchet looked over the beasts shoulder and glimpsed a metallic body and flashing lights. Ratchet was surprised to see it was Clank as he hopped on the abominable snowman's back and tried to save his friend. Frustrated the Yeti reached behind itself and grabbed the small robot with ease and flung against a wall on the other side of the cave.

"Clank!" The lombax cried, his voice cracking. As Ratchet looked to fallen friend the beast began to press into him.

Ratchet gasped as the beast's member entered him. It pushed and pushed into him, stretching and tearing at his insides. As the lombax felt he could take no more it kept coming. Finally the full size of the beast was inside him as hot tears weld in Ratchet's eyes.

The creature than began to thrust. It did it hard and sporadically, clearly inconsiderate of its partner's feelings. Ratchet screamed as he felt his insides tear and the yeti's claws dig into his sides.

Clank watched in horror as to what the creature did to his best friend. His screams were like knives in his heart, and he was powerless to help.

The monster continued relentlessly unfazed by Ratchet's cries of pain. It's heavy breathe blowing into the lombax's face and drool dripping over Ratchet's bare chest. Ratchet's eyelids drooped and his cries became quieter even as the creature thrust harder and faster. Finally the monster reeled back its head as it unloaded into the small hero below. Ratchet's head snapped back too and his mouth opened in a silent scream, than lay unmoving. The creature stood for a minute relishing in what it had done before pulling out and sniffing its victim. The creature blinked at the broken hero and batted it gently as Ratchet still lay unmoving.

Clank was over whelmed. His friend lay broken, bloody, and decimated on the ground as the vile creature simply poked at him curiously, as if his friend were a broken toy. Finally the snow-thing gave up and sauntered out of the cave and back out into the harsh storm.

Clank crawled over to his unconscious friend and grabbed his hand feebly. Guilty, anger, shame and sadness swirled around inside him.

"Ratchet," Clank pleaded to the corpse "Wake up, please, don't leave me."

**So I took a bit of a break from writing for a while, but I wrote this little one-shot, cause, yeah. I said I was going to do one on the comics in chapter 17 of compensation 2, but I decided to scrap that idea. Anyway leave a comment of what you think. I just love writing sad and moody stories like these as much as love reading them. ~Baileaves**


End file.
